5 AÑOS DE CAMBIO REMAKE
by DarkUxue-sama
Summary: [Ambientando en Gintama movie 2] 5 años habían pasado tras la muerte de Gin-san, todo había cambiado, todos habían cambiado, Shinpachi y Kagura habían cambiado, ya nada era lo mismo, ni siquiera entre ellos.


**ATENCION** :

 _Escribí este fanfic en 26/11/2013, pero decidí reeditarlo y subirlo a mi actual cuenta. Espero y lo disfruten aunque ya este algo viejo._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Fanfic está basado en la película 2 de Gintama (mi versión) y me baso solo en los cortos que vi, la verdad fue solo una idea que se me ocurrió y no sé si lo terminare por lo que ustedes deciden si quieren que continúe, comente.

no me pertenece le pertenece a Hideaki Soracchi (Por suerte). NOTA: Todo está dirigido desde el punto de vista de Shinpachi se podría decir que es una narración en tercera persona.

* * *

 _ **Cinco Años de Cambió**_

 _Shinpachi_

.

Shinpachi sabía desde el primer momento, luego de asimilar la muerte de Sakata Gintoki que, su vida, iba a cambiar. Y así fue. Sabía que no podía seguir siendo aquel chico ingenuo e dependiente, pues por depender de los demás pasaron muchas cosas, en mayoría, para él, desafortunadas. No pudo continuar con esa actitud de joven débil, dependiente y nunca debió depender de nadie, ni siquiera de Gin-san. Así que su personalidad sufrió un cambio drástico e se obligó a hacerlo, se cerró.

Refinó sus habilidades, se volvió céntrico, totalmente serio. El sentido del humor hace a un hombre amable, pero innecesario don donde la gente muere por una enfermedad terrible, muere de hambre, la gente roba y saquea. Quien tenga sentido del humor en semejantes condiciones, significaba carecer de un mínimo gramo de honor o respeto, o tan siquiera raciocinio. Los comediantes fueron los primeros en abandonar la tierra o en aplacar sus chistes negros apenas vieron a la mayoría de su público ser infectado por el virus del que tanto se burlaban, incluso cayendo ellos mismos. En cambio, la seriedad otorgaba disciplina, coraje para afrontar aquellos golpes duros de la vida.

Shinpachi fue sabio, decidió ahorrarse lecciones más duras aparte de las que ya tenía encima, desecho su ridículo acto jubiloso, centrándose en ser lo que la gente necesitaba; un hombre. Aquel que puede defenderse y defenderlos. Por ese propósito y también, para que Kagura no tuviera que cargar con él. Ella ya tenía bastante con perder a prácticamente su segundo padre, no agregaría su persona a la lista.

Y finalmente, luego de 5 años pudo portar a Tomoyo, la katana de Gin-san, sintiéndose digno.

Desgraciadamente, decidir ya no depender de nadie trajo consecuencias. No solo se volvió frío y hasta desconfiado, su relación con las personas que lo rodeaban cambio, por no decir 'deterioró.'

En especial con Kagura.

Bueno, desde que murió Gin-san, ambos perdieron parte importante de sus caracteres, Shinpachi lo sabía: _nada sería igual_. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraban distantes, sus personalidades chocaban cada vez más y aunque lo ignorara, sabía que sin Gin-san su relación terminaría en cualquier momento.

Al principio pensó que conseguiría tomar las riendas, sería él quien tendría que guiarla, mas quizás por los años, por la adolescencia, Kagura nunca se adaptó. Jamás lo vio como alguien que pudiese ser su líder, que pudiese respetar. No era Gintoki. Nunca lo sería. Ni pretendía sustituirlo, pues tal cosa es imposible ( _no obstante, ¿quizás intentó llenar un vacío?, tonterías)_ , asimismo, para los dos, con cada enfrentamiento se remarcaba ese punto; _No era Gin-san._

 _Pero ella tampoco lo es._

Incluso se amenazaron de muerte, ya era rutinario, pero si recordaba antes no eran así.

En realidad, todas esas cosas (con respecto a Kagura) no solía darle mucha importancia (o fingía el no dársela), hasta que un día encontró a la pelirroja en una situación por demás sorprendente: estaba llorando. Claro ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, de lo contrario habría armado un escándalo. Pero verla derramar lágrimas le impactó, ¿Por qué?, porque había pasado más de 4 años que no la veía derramar una sola lágrima.

En el pasado hubiera corrido hacia ella para preguntarle que sucedía aunque se enojara, pero ya no era el pasado, había cambiado. Además, ¿Qué podría decirle?, ¿Que todo iba a estar bien cuando las cosas estaban peor que nunca?, ¿que no se preocupara, por que en cualquier momento _Gin-san cruzara la puerta oliendo a ebrio apestoso y el Yorozuya brillara de nuevo?,_ no podía. Simplemente se dedicó a verla unos segundos antes de irse. Desde ese instante su cabeza ha retomado ese tipo de cosas, se preguntó cuántas veces la chica habría hecho eso sin que él se diera cuenta.

Cuando volvió a ver a Kagura actuando con naturalidad, Shinpachi pensó que lo mejor sería ignorar lo sucedido. Pero algo no lo dejaba. Su viejo yo olvidado le decía que no era lo correcto, que tenía que hacer algo, después de todo la razón por la que aún se mantenían juntos era porque no querían perder lo poco que quedaba del Yorozuya; Kagura, junto con su Katana de madera, era todo lo que Shinpachi tenía del Yorozuya, no quería perder eso también. Supuso que la aludida debía sentir lo mismo, por ello pese a sus diferencia, seguían como compañeros. Porque aun en la soledad y tristeza, el recuerdo de Gin-san era lo único que los hacía seguir adelante y a la vez, los hacía Sufrir.

Shinpachi lo decidió, aunque no sabía qué hacer con exactitud, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Kagura, o por lo menos intentarlo. Hablaría con ella, después de todo probablemente Gin-san haría lo mismo...No claro que no. Pero aun así lo intentaría. Podía darse por bien servido el no tocar las amenazas de muerte, por que representaría que consiguió un avance, intentó convencerse de ello.

Después de todo, ella era su compañera y amiga, no podía abandonarla. Si necesitaba su apoyo entonces era su obligación dárselo, si no podía entonces no era digno de llevar la misma Katana donde yacía uno de los lemas del samurái plateado; Gin-san nunca abandonaría a sus amigos y por muchos cambios que hubiera Shinpachi tampoco lo haría.

•

* * *

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Y bueno, hasta aqui llegue el Oneshot, la última vez pedí si deseaba que hiciera una segunda parte, algunos sugirieron contando la versión de Kagura. Incluso extendiendo un poco más las reflexiones y como su relación cambió a un deterioro tan melancólico. Pero de nuevo, eso lo dejo a decisión suya, si es que a alguien le interesa._

 _Agradezco de todo corazón quien se animara a leer este REMAKE y más aún, a quien comente. En serio me animaría mucho y lo apreciaría enormemente._

 _Se despide su nada sensual Lord._


End file.
